Quotes put into Context
by JPNCIS
Summary: I watched the SeasonX teaser and used the quotes for a story. It is based on random ideas that came into my head when watching the teaser for the tenth times.. I hope you like! Family Fic! And some Tiva! T for swearing.. how else could I describe Dearing?


Hey guys... im assuming you have all seen the teaser for SeasonX? If not heres the link.

/2012/08/30/teaser-promo-for-season-ten-premiere/?utm_source=twitterfeed&utm_medium=twitter

Watch that before reading this... lots of spoilers for the premiere in this fic!

As you can tell by the name... I used the quotes from the teaser and molded a fic around it... not very long and not my best work.. just wrote it up now..

Cant wait for the 25th! My friend and I are having a sleep over and watching the last few eps of season 9 and then watching the premiere online.. because I dont live in America :(

Anyways here it is! Hope you like.. If not... dont read..

* * *

It had been a long few months. The team had gone to hell and back and they had never been stronger. The team has been put through the ringer but it just proves now that they can get through anything and everything.

The building was almost back in order. There are a still signs of some destruction like a few cracks here and there but the walls are back to being bold orange and the windows can now be opened from the inside.

The main team had gotten the last two weeks off still recovering from everything but they couldn't spend one minute apart. If they weren't all at someone's house they were seeing Ducky.

Gibbs was down in his basement pouring himself another bourbon when a conversation him and Abby had a month or so back came flooding through his mind.

It started out with a hug and Abby clutching to her favourite stuffed animal Bert. The devastation of the explosion still evident in the NCIS office.

"All I see is pain and destruction, I want good back." The saddening look on the scientist face was heart breaking for the Marine. He tried his best to keep his family safe but this terrorist had beaten him in a game Gibbs refused to play.

But now it was personnel.

The Agent was pulled out of the dark memory by a cough at the top of the stairs.

"I always heard rumours about this place." Leon said descending the stairs. "Never thought it was true." He smirked reaching the bottom step.

"My basement that popular huh?" Gibbs smirked sipping his bourbon.

Leon nodded looking around at the dully lit room but he could see why Gibbs found solace here. No evidence of the outside world. Just him and his carvings.

"No boat." Leon stated and both men chuckled at what question came next. "How do you get those things out? One managed to find its way up from Mexico.."

Gibbs chuckled pouring himself another shot and offering Leon one as well.

"How's Doctor Mallard?" Vance asked knowing they had to get this subject out of the way.

Jethro stared off into the wall on the opposite side of the basement. "He's getting better. Tony and Ziva are with him at the moment."

"My Palmer is doing well at work." Vance added. Both knowing that the young man wasn't Ducky but he was taught from the best and if there was a time to prove he can do his job it was now.

"Knew he would." Gibbs nodded. He doesn't usually praise the new M.E but he might just have to next time he goes down to Autopsy.

"How are you holding up?" Vance really did want to know how his best agent was going. If there was a chance Gibbs couldn't go back to his job after the last episode with Dearing he needed to know now.

"He blew us up Leon. How do you expect me to feel?"

"Pissed." He chuckled and sipped the drink. "Its not everyday someone blows up an entire Agency. How did he get the better of us." Vance was kicking himself more than anyone.

"This has gone way past being about the explosion. It isn't about bombs and ships anymore." He paused; remembering seeing Abby that first time after the explosion and getting the call from Jimmy when he could finally get through about Ducky.

If Gibbs wasn't angry enough before that call he was about to explode himself when he heard Ducky had a heartattack because of this explosion. They were meant to be safe in Florida.

"They hurt my family." He managed to get out. And it was true. This team. This Agency was and is Gibbs family. They are all he has left. Not to mention his father. But he quickly pressed that memory of the phone call he had with his dad the day after he shot and killed Dearing.

Luckily a phone call brought the two men out from a gloomy hole.

"Gibbs." He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Boss. Ducky just woke up. He is going in for some final tests but if that all goes good he should be able to go home tomorrow." Tony replied. He couldn't be happier to give his leader good news.

"Thanks Tony. How is Ziva?" He knew those two had been spending a lot more time with each other after being trapped for several hours in the elevator. That reminded him. He needs to talk to those two about safety procedures in an emergency. Who bloody hell takes the stairs?!

"She is fine. She is with Ducky, walking him to the tests." Tony smiled watching his partner smiling with their friend.

"Good. See you both at the bar tonight." That came out more as an order than anything.

"We will be there." And Gibbs hung up.

Tony looked at his phone for a while before sliding it back into his pocket. He couldn't help but smile at the way Gibbs had been handling the last few months. Every conversation he had had with his boos had been more lengthy and caring. Not like him at all.

"How's Gibbs?" Ziva asked walking up to him.

"Sounded good. Didn't really get to ask." He shrugged off. "Updated him on Ducky and then he ordered me, us to be at the bar tonight." Tony smiled at his partner.

"We really need to find a better place to meet." Ziva sighed and they walked over to the waiting area.

"I think it is a more ideal place than the elevator." Tony joked but noticed the slight wince that came from Ziva.

"I am never stepping foot in that elevator again." Ziva stated and rubbed her forehead where a scar was forming from the debris that fell on her in the blast.

Seeing that scar brought back the memory. Well one memory in particular.

"Here. Lift me up and I will see if I can get out." They were both still weak and exhausted from the past hour but didn't give up. Tony lifted her onto his shoulders and pushed her up but before she could pull herself up the elevator shook causing Tony to slip Ziva back onto the floor.

"We slipped.." She breathed.

"Did we. I thought the earth moved." He was over trying to hide his emotions. This was a very dangerous situation and if they didn't make it why couldn't he be bold and say what he really means?

"What does that mean?" She eyes him. They were only a few inches apart. Any closer and their noses would be touching.

"Tony." A very loud shout came from down the hall bringing him out of the emotional memory.

"Ziva." Abby hurried over to them. It wasn't like them to be out of the room. "Whats happened?"

"It is ok. They are just taking Ducky for some more tests." Ziva placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah. They said he might get to go home tomorrow if everything is good." Tony smiled.

Abby relaxed and sat down in the chair next to Ziva.

"Thank goodness. Finally something good." They all smiled.

* * *

Yes? No?  
Oh well im going to go back and watch the teaser... watched it about 10 times already!


End file.
